Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, a display device includes a display unit on a substrate. Such a display device may be bent at least partially so as to improve visibility from various angles or reduce an area of a non-display region.
However, defects may occur while manufacturing a display device that is bent, or a lifespan of the display device may be reduced.